


Heads or Tails

by starrymeis (meiqis)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Jaemin, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, awkward af proposals, dudes know nothing of romance, werewolf Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/starrymeis
Summary: There were a lot of tales about werewolves being violent and cruel beasts during the full moon, unable to keep their human shape as they hunted down humans to devour. For the better part, Jaemin knew these were wrong - mostly because he had one overly affectionate werewolf for himself alone.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 28





	Heads or Tails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderingskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/gifts).



> Without remembering the exact context, I just know CJ and I discussed overly affectionate werewolf Lucas with his stupidly not-demonic demon boyfriend Jaemin. Considering this is the jolly season AND fitted into the time frame for lovely [rarepair fest](https://twitter.com/nctrarepair) so I thought to myself - make it 1+1 !!
> 
> Anyways, I struggle with fluff A LOT so I hope this is still okay and to [CJ](https://twitter.com/fullsunCJ) a merry early Christmas! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading ❤️

There were a lot of tales about werewolves being violent and cruel beasts during the full moon, unable to keep their human shape as they hunted down humans to devour. For the better part, Jaemin knew these were wrong - for one, while werewolves tended to become more territorial, it was more along the lines of “That’s my food, get your own!” and increased jealousy towards anyone so much as looking at their partners. Which also made the time around the full moon the safest of every month, because nobody wanted to risk to be tracked down by an angry beast and, sweet hell candy, they were _good_ at that. He wouldn’t talk about it if he weren’t overly aware that Jaehyun had once spent half a night sniffing the air until he found that one girl to have hit on his mate. Good old, and quite sexy times. (It had been in the ‘65 or sometime like that.)

That part about being unable to keep up their human appearance? Well, that one wasn’t too off, and Jaemin realized the same in the two-step routine of their every night: there would be the door closing, and then he’d have an almost naked lapful of boyfriend. Which would be quite sexy normally, especially with so much bare skin ready for him to touch, but was more adorable when the same was accompanied by coffee caramel colored brown ears and a tail lazily wagging through the air. Did he mention the claws? Because they weren’t sexy during cuddle sessions at all.

Lucas’ kisses, around the five nights the moon was at her most complete state, were always wet, messy and impatient, and Jaemin was still weak for them as he allowed the younger to leave quick wet smooches all over his face. As quick as they had come, they were gone, and the shifter was contently resting his head on the other’s chest, placing Jaemin’s hand on top of his dyed blond hair as a silent demand.

It was obvious enough what this was about, for anyone who had or not owned a pet before, and older was nothing but willing, curled his hand around the back of that hairsprayed head to comb through the sticky strands before he went forward towards the ears, digging the blunt tips of his fingers into the little nooks of it. Tail still swinging had the air at his legs move, chilling where it touched the skin revealed from his rumpled sweats, and were it not the fires of hell burning within his veins, he might not be as accommodating to that little habit. In return, it also was because he ran at such high body temperature that Lucas loved to come for cuddles first thing every evening, kicking his shoes off and discarding his clothes for Jaemin to pick up in the morning, just so he could curl up on top of the older. It was endearing, like a little pup looking for love. Compared to him, Lucas probably was just that. 

“How was work?” Jaemin asked softly, albeit he didn’t really expect much of an answer, not when the younger was like this - but also not on any other day work went well, when his overgrown boywolf just wanted to relax in his arms before moving on to take a shower, when they perfected this routine. It wasn’t the same every night, after particularly vexing days, the shifter would be grumbly and growl softly and confess all the bad incidents of his day after some coaxing. So it was a good sign none of that took place, mixed in with Lucas liking to keep some of his projects hidden - just like the one that ended up being Jaemin’s favorite.

His gaze drifted there immediately, the magazine cover he had printed in posted size, framed and hung on a wall, just a few inches right to their TV - platinum blonde hair a bright contrast to tan skin covered in shimmery lotion, juxtaposing the infinitely matte clothes. There had been glitter all over the dyed strands that night too, and if only Jaemin knew for he had to comb and wash it out of the wolf’s hair himself. Black fabric tattered and torn, stitched together with finely crafted golden chains and buttons, revealing tan skin and dark ink. It was beautiful, and as if his boyfriend could sense the shift in the air, the utter adoration that permeated from the older despite being faced with so much bare skin that would have others swooning, Lucas snuggled in closer.

Ticklish, Jaemin squirmed only a bit, breathless and silent huffs of sensitivity leaving his lips from where the younger’s nose trailed along his throat, nuzzling in carefully. In the beginning, he hadn’t entirely gotten the reason behind that - naive, and not used to being around shifters anymore, especially not in such intimate ways. What a coincidence it had been that, of all places, he was led to the truth at work. _Scenting_. That’s what Kun had called it, a particular display of belonging intrinsic to werefolk, and as possessiveness peaked around the full moon, it was no surprise that this was one of Lucas’ favorite evening activities during this lunar phase as well. 

There were a dozen reasons why it should be uncomfortable - it was ticklish, and he could feel the smear of foundation rubbed into his skin, lipstick sticky because this one was one horrible product, and the smell of hairspray lingered in his nose. But it wasn’t, because it was Lucas, and Jaemin was nothing if not hopelessly in love with his overgrown werepup. Silently he endured the little habit, tilted his head to the side even to give more room to the younger while his eyes returned to the screen to continue watching his drama. _The World of the Married._ One of his regulars had recommended it to him, and there was no doubt it was worth it, perfect for his evening relaxation hours and waiting for his boyfriend to come home.

It was a fun little habit he had, to ask his customers random questions, including whether they had watched any fun TV shows recently, and it was Mr Kim who almost always gave him the perfect answers. Stench of sea and death not covered up by expensive cologne and meeting rooms, it was no surprise the seemingly successful man spent his nights watching dramas instead of sleeping like the average of this world’s population. And it was comfortable, for during the span of two hours that usually marked Lucas getting off work, it offered the pink haired some entertainment. For as much as a model’s job went, his boyfriend certainly was lucky: there were little of the irregular times, getting up at five in the morning a rarity for early shoots, getting home past sundown was a matter dependent on the seasons more than work taking up so many hours of the day, and even less of those took place during the full moon.

As much as society had become accepting of those that weren’t human, Jaemin had seen too much of the progress as well, was aware it was not because humans were such friendly creatures, it was the opposite, it was because of their fear of the unknown that they had made up laws instead. Decades of fighting for equality, people like Jaehyun at the forefront, and they were on somewhat of an equal standing. Not to mention, many of the supernaturals made great celebrities, with far superior abilities, but none wanted to be reminded that they weren’t actually _human_. Similarly to the singer, Kim Jiyeon, who’d called for attention recently for appearing in her natural nymphic appearance in a music video for her group, and while nymphs weren’t as otherworldly in their visuals, it had been enough to cause an uproar. 

Mermaids or sirens in music, vampires or demons in film, and various other species as models, it wasn’t unheard of. Humans just didn’t like the reminder of the same, would rather not have Lucas on their magazine covers with his ears and tails popped out, and where the younger generations were still causing an uproar, those who didn’t have the patience of a few lifetimes on their records, Jaemin knew better than most that what they had was already more than enough. Only those who believed not to pick locks would end up feeling restricted, and born in a time when he could’ve been drowned in sacred potions at the notion of suspicion, he was already glad he didn’t have to suffer the same anymore. Maybe he was too old for this generation, maybe he’d feel younger amidst the next. 

“I’ve made ribs for dinner,” was what he ended up saying, his fingers still tousled in Lucas’ stiffened hair, separating the strands into smaller units with his nails while he kept his eyes on the screen. “Once you go shower, I’ll warm them up, yeah? Want some rice with it? Noodles? Dessert?”

The werewolf made a gruff little sound, rumbling deep within his chest, it was a beautiful sound. Or maybe that was simply Jaemin’s bias? He was certain Lucas could snort Sprite and he’d end up finding that beautiful as well, because there was no trait of his boyfriend’s, even the most despicable ones, that he wasn’t in love with. “ _You_ are dessert,” the younger simply stated, teeth finding home on the demon’s throat to almost tear through, sharp enough to leave a bloody mark but too little pressure to do damage. Hellfires knew a werewolf could, and it was what made it all the more exciting for Jaemin as well. Live for the thrill, his soul had been lost since birth either way. 

“I’m dessert?” He repeated, voice gravely, something that happened instinctively whenever Lucas was like this. Lower tones were great for establishing dominance, and by no means was he willing to miss out on a fight with this utterly _animalistic_ version of his boyfriend. Not when it meant he’d walk to work all bruised and sore come the next day, a feat admirable, considering his sturdier physique. But quite as quick as he had been to lower his voice, he raised it as well, a more softer, cooing tone as he rubbed the tip of Lucas’ ear between his fingers, could feel the shivers transfer to his own body. “Before dessert you’ll have to finish dinner, though. And for that you need to wash up first. So we’re talking more about your rewards only when you’re done with that, alright?”

Truly, like a little pup, playful and aggressive, mood swinging back and forth within moments, the younger acquiesced, relaxing more on top of Jaemin’s body. Nothing more but the calm before the storm. “Just a bit more,” the younger eventually stated, nuzzling some more into the demon’s revealed throat, tail wagging slowly, and it kept doing so, fine hairs brushing over the other’s legs with every swing. 

For a bit longer, just another scene or two of his drama, the pink haired gave him a pass, until the brush of hair against skin was too bothersome even with him. Little grin on his lips as he felt the mark at the low of his back unfurl, slowly taking shape, until he could wrap his own tail, way more fluid and flexible than a wolf’s, around Lucas’ furry one. Much like he anticipated, it startled the younger enough to make something akin to a barking sound as he pulled away, betrayal in his big eyes. “Go take your shower, Lucas,” Jaemin answered sweetly, his gaze finally properly directed at his boyfriend, at those warm eyes framed by deep red hues, subtly blended into his skin, and the sticky bordeaux lipstick. “You can have all of me later. _After_ dinner. And I’m a bit impatient right now, you know?”

There was a devilish smirk on Jaemin’s lips, split tongue coming out, tips licking across his lips and meeting in the middle where he pulled it in again. It was nothing but that needed to have the were scrambling off and rushing towards the bathroom, leaving a chuckling demon behind. “Cute,” he called a bit louder, loud enough for Lucas to hear with ease despite the shower running, while he got up from the couch as well. Maybe he didn’t need to eat as much and as regularly, one of the benefits of age, but it didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy taking care of his boyfriend as well. On the contrary, he loved it, loved seeing Lucas eat two or three shares of dinner, scraping down the last of a pot meant for six people come morning, without a care of weight or health. Well, that was one of the advantages of werewolf genes, apparently.

Living with another supernatural being, it was almost impossible to sneak up on one another, and albeit Jaemin had gotten somewhat better at that, there was no way Lucas had. All the less when he was in this part of his cycle, when he cared more about wrapping his arms around the smaller, nuzzling into Jaemin’s neck again and leaving wet patches all over the demon. The werewolf was all about showing off as the tales told, and whilst back in the day they were howling at the moon for everyone to hear, nowadays it was just this subtle arrogance, the need to be prominent and garner attention. Really just like an overeager pup. It made those times the model got embarrassed even better, that scarlet flush melting beautifully into tan skin, the slumped shoulders and wide eyes - it was one of the older’s most favorite expressions, actually. 

“Overeager, aren’t we?” Jaemin asked as he reached up, scratched his blunt nails against the base of his boyfriend’s ears, carefully kept dry, something that was still a bit mysterious to him. He didn’t entirely understand how Lucas managed to wash the hairspray out of his hair so well while keeping the water from seeping inside the sensitive organ, just like a dog, hating to get his ears wet like this. The were pressing closer against him, bare body on full display from what Jaemin could feel, was enough of a response to him, so he added a bit softer, “Hungry?”

Lucas’ stomach making protesting noises was more of a reply than anything else, but all the older’s attempts to free himself of those needy clutches to set the table properly were met by the wolf just holding onto him tighter, seemingly not wanting to let go at all. _Cute_. He eventually managed to duck down and under glistening arms, moving quick enough for the singular focused shifter not to catch up and quickly dodged around their island, moving to scoop some of the ribs drenched in sauce to a plate before he could be interrupted again. 

“Dinner first,” he reminded the younger, a teasing lilt in his tone, and he was pleased to see how his boyfriend behaved better now, skipped to the table and sat down, uncaring of his nude state and, really, it wasn’t like Jaemin would protest, not when he could eat with his eyes first. And watching the werewolf like this, naked, ears perked up with interest, tail a vague shade in the background, and eyes sparkling when being presented with a proper meal, it was the best treat of the day, and metaphorically speaking, it tasted better than his own smaller serving food too.

˚ੈ♡‧₊˚⚜∙⡀

There was tender pain blooming at the low of his spine come morning, after a short bout of faux sleep. It wasn’t like he actually _needed_ sleep, Jaemin just liked to get his bits of rest in while cuddled close to Lucas, and the younger’s need for affection seemed to show all the more during the night, not something he was about to deny his boyfriend, not when the additional warmth reminded him of the hellfires he had been crafted from, the warmth that had him positively comfortable. Only at the time he had to get up it was a mild bother, with strong arms keeping him trapped, and while it would be little of a problem to free himself by using force, it was also the thing he wanted to do least. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt the other.

So every morning, repeating the same spiel, he somehow wiggled himself free and then replaced his body with a pillow, watched how Lucas clutched it tightly to snuggle into, and then he left. Brushing his teeth, showering, with the scent of vanilla further warmed on his skin intensifying as he stepped out of the water, and washing his face was his routine, and once finished it saw him in the kitchen to warm up the leftovers from dinner along with some warming soup and a cup of tea. Hypocritical as he was, he didn’t serve the younger coffee despite his own mug carrying some several shots of espresso, and there would be more to gulp down during work hours. _Ah, the perks of semi-immortality_. (Even though Johnny put him on a shots-per-hour restriction ever since the demon had been too high strung at the ends of his shift once too often.)

Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take long for Lucas to follow up, wide grin on his lips and canines just a bit too sharp to to be human, scraping against Jaemin’s lips where they met for a kiss. The sharp taste of spearmint lingered, because the younger had this awful habit about choosing the most biting flavor of toothpaste, and the demon still wasn’t certain whether that was because it helped waking up or was a token of masculinity. He very much preferred his cinnamon flavored one, thanks a lot.

“I don’t have work today,” the were mumbled, teeth sharp, tracing down Jaemin’s throat who couldn’t help lean his head back, and in all the stereotypical kitchen makeout requirements, he found his ass planted on top of the counter seconds later, his collarbones on perfect attack height. As if he weren’t marked up enough yet. “Or tomorrow. What do you say we go out?”

“Why?” His voice, nothing but a farce, betrayed nothing of how affected he already felt, and with all those many decades on his back, one might think that he had garnered some sort of immunity, that he was no longer as weak under his boyfriend’s ministrations. What a lie. When it felt good, it felt good, and time could not possibly diminish any of the effects all of it had on him. The only thing he had learned was how to control himself better, a sly smile on his lips as he closed them around his cup to take another sip of coffee. Some days, this sign of neglect got the wolf all worked up, needy for attention and affection, other days, like this one, it was perceived as the little play it was, no more than an act.

Lucas hummed in return, rested his head against Jaemin’s shoulder while he looked up, big warm eyes the color of a yellow moon, so bright and relaxed, dripping with affection and playfulness. It was like honey milk, all warm and gooey and had Jaemin’s tail unfurl on instinct, the heart-shaped end coming around the younger’s waist, pulling him closer with demonic strength. “You want another chew toy?” Looking down past his mug, he kept his eyes on that sneaky tongue licking over swollen lips. “To tear apart or gobble up?”

Sinister glint in those tender eyes, it was the kind of look Jaemin appreciated a lot, had him wrap his tail tighter around Lucas’ waist. It was predatory for, when it all came down to it, Lucas _was_ a predator, not made to just sit back and obey despite behaving so tame, he was equally driven by instincts as he was motivated by thoughts, and Jaemin liked observing the rhythm of it, the way his boyfriend was affected by the cycle of the moon. Screw humans saying nothing in space could possibly influence their world. 

“Depends on how they treat you, Nana,” the shifter noted, tongue rough where it traced up the older’s neck vein. A sign of affection as much as it was a scenting mark, keeping unwanted suitors at bay. (Jaemin also suspected it had to do with Lucas wanting to annoy Kun with his _wet dog scent_ a bit. As if they didn’t smell the same.)

There was a familiar tingle around his forehead, one the demon had to shake off before he’d spent hours trying to get his horns to fade away again. A morning wood was easier to get rid off than those little pests that seemed to have a mind of their own, and unreleased sexual desires easier to handle than the amount of people wanting to touch his horns whenever they came out during a shift, and regardless of how supportive his bosses were in letting him decide on the lines customers weren’t supposed to cross, especially the human ones, it felt wrong to decline them when there was nothing but a counter parting them. It didn’t go well with their image. 

With a little delay, he settled next to Lucas at the kitchen counter, tail possessive in the way it wrapped around the younger’s thigh immediately, and their morning beverages were as contrasting as their breakfast dish. Where Jaemin always made certain to offer his boyfriend a balanced meal, his own was none of the sort - slices of sweet bread, layered on thick with chocolate cream and strawberry jam, chunks of banana and nuts on top, and it was always again a wonder it didn’t fall apart within his hands as he took bites. Another round of perks garnered by being alive for so long. Someone should reward him for all these useless skills he familiarized himself with. 

“So,” Jaemin asked, stabbing a fallen piece of banana with his claw, “what’ll you do if you’re not working today?” One or two years ago, he wouldn’t have needed to ask, not with Lucas’ career only just starting, the younger would have been home and sorted through his portfolio or tried to get casted for more shoots. Nowadays, such tasks would be up to the model’s agent and that meant that he had more free time, and was also way less predictable. 

The were shifted a bit, both his position and appearance, morphing and moving places just so they could droop in a very _kicked puppy_ sort of fashion. “I hoped I could spend it with you,” Lucas mumbled around a rib bone stuck between his lips, sucking the meat off the hardened mass carefully. “But since not… Hit the gym, probably. And then I’ll look for someone to spend the afternoon with me until you’re off. Might step by the café.” _Might_. Coming from the tan adonis, it meant he was definitely coming by, and if only so he could watch the demon like a love-sick puppy, get his bouts of affection in between, when there was a lull in customer influx, and much to Kun’s annoyance. The last point was one they hardly regarded. 

“You mean I get to look at my hot and sweaty boyfriend all day throughout work?” Jaemin cooed, tail possessively tightening around the wolf’s thigh, making the latter grunt softly. “Hm, as if I could say no to that.” He blew a wet kiss in Lucas’ direction, right before he pushed the last bit of his bread into his mouth, swallowed it down with a generous sip of warm coffee, contrast between sickeningly sweet and perfectly bitter creating one beautiful balance behind the gates of his lips. Which he pressed to his boyfriend’s bare shoulder once he had swallowed and wiped his mouth, fingers tracing the already roughened up skin. Even with fast healing it wasn’t enough to get rid of the demonic claw marks entirely - not yet, but surely throughout the day. 

Lips still pressed against warm skin, Jaemin asked, “Can you clean up for me?” Usually he’d do it, put away the dishes and clear the kitchen, a habit picked up after living alone for so long that not even a relationship would be able to break it. Rarely he asked Lucas to do it, most only on days like these, when he knew the younger would be off and had time to tidy up the things strewn around, and the younger had learned better than to try correct Jaemin’s ways. There was something about old people’s stubbornness…

“I’ll tell Kun to prepare your favorites too,” he promised, teeth scraping minutely over tan skin, and then the demon took off towards their bedroom to get dressed. He was back before Lucas had finished eating, tail hidden, the brandishing etched warm into his skin, fine lines and dark curves that he knew his boyfriend loved to worship so much. By habit, and out of feeling needy for some more affection and warmth, he wrapped his arms around Lucas’ waist, leaned in as close as he possibly could with the backrest between them. “Gonna look forward to seeing you later too.”

There was a pout on Jaemin’s lips by the time the younger had turned around, sugary sweet meeting greasy meat, mouths meeting for a quick kiss. “I’ll see you later,” the werewolf promised with a cheesy grin, fangs catching onto the older’s lips with his every word. Another quick peck, and Jaemin rushed to the door to get ready for going out, yelling out a quick _I love you_ before the door could fall shut, making sure Lucas had heard. He’d miss him, until they could later meet again, and give him an opportunity to take revenge on his boss couple being cheesy aged weirdos as well. Few things were better than a one-plus-one deal like that. 

˚ੈ♡‧₊˚⚜∙⡀

“Sorry, am I late?” Jaemin asked, his fingers tender as they curled around Renjun’s nape, noting with blissful glee that his hand was only pulled off and thrown away _after_ he had sat down. The older was swallowing down a piece of _jokbal_ , mouth shut firmly around the meat but not even bothering to chew before swallowing, just like the reptile he was. It was a striking contrast to his own lolly filled mouth, oddly fascinating as ever. He somehow doubted he’d ever lose his intrigue with the older.

In theory, age didn’t matter much to them who weren’t mortal. When time lost meaning because they lived so long, it wasn’t age they were curious about, it was the interest and entertainment every person could provoke in them. Leading such a long life, it could easily become dull, was turned more entertaining with human gadgets and changes in society but, ultimately, with no one to share a conversation with, it was made boring again. Actually, Jaemin wasn’t even certain neither Lucas nor Renjun nor any of the people around him knew his exact age. Maybe Jaehyun but Jaehyun had a knack for getting him drunk so that hardly counted.

Age mattered in but one context for them, and that was one of fighting. Nobody in their right mind would consider challenging someone twice or thrice their age, and the chills the amorphous creature sent down his spine were enough of a warning to Jaemin, telling him to stay put, know his place. Hellfires knew he didn’t always. Looking at it like that, it seemed like all the more of a curious thing that Lucas behaved so free of restraints around them, thoughtless of the risks he might run.

“Take a look for yourself,” Renjun huffed, a hint of steam puffing out, like winter’s breath, despite being in a heated gym hall. Messily, he pointed with his chopsticks towards the court, where their bound of friends was running around, dribbling that bouncy orange ball, and trying to score, as if even this game didn’t get boring over time. Certainly it wasn’t the game to be as interesting, must be the thrill of victory overcoming them, and wolves were a bit too instinctively drawn to it. 

Werewolves who, now that he looked properly, were looking quite delectable as well, just ready to devour and while Jaemin would love to do just that, he was also aware it was not the purpose of this evening. Not yet, at least. Demons were nothing if not insatiable, certainly. And whilst Jaehyun was certainly some eye candy as well, Jaemin’s eyes were obstinately trained on his boyfriend’s frame, on liquid bronze and the taste of honey on his tongue, hands skillfully handling the ball and body moving with such agility… 

“You’re drooling.” The comment, coming from Renjun’s lips in between swallowing more meat down, was almost off-handed, like it hardly even mattered. Knowing the older, it would even be up to the shifter’s delight if such a thing happened and Jaemin thus embarrassed himself. “And it’s five to three. Xuxi losing. They bet on drinks.”

Another piece of meat was swallowed and this time Jaemin didn’t hold back the startled noise, albeit for an entirely different reason. His split tongue parted around his lolly stick, his eyes darted over to his boyfriend on the court, eye candy from head to toe, but it didn’t erase the earlier implication, namely that he’d either have a drunk boyfriend on his lap, an enormous bill to pay, because Jaehyun actually knew how to hold his liquor, or both at once. And, really, he didn’t mind the part where he had Lucas become clingy and needy and entirely adorable mess, he just had to first swallow down the lump that would be the sharp sting of alcohol going down his throat, spurred on by Jaehyun’s competitiveness which they didn’t lay down in centuries of knowing each other, and the startling amount of zeroes on the eventual bill. Because, certainly, with his boyfriend a drunk pile of limbs, it would be up to Jaemin to pull out his own card, eventually.

Hellfires be cursed, he’ll be hungover to hell and back tomorrow morning…

“Babe,” Lucas called out sweetly, and from _way_ closer, as Jaemin suddenly realized, startling with his boyfriend’s face being only a few feet away, body pressed against the railing separating the court from the ranks, and leaning over the metal bar to get closer still. “We’ll just get ready quickly. You’re joining us for dinner, right?”

It was difficult not to imagine the tail swinging happily, honey hair going this way and that, when the were’s tail had already manifested, fingers a bit too round and chubby, threatening to transform into paws next. Just like beagles rather eating bad food out of curiosity than trusting their snouts telling them otherwise, wolves at such young age - compared to others of their kind either way - would naturally struggle with containing their shifting habits whenever they were especially excited. Winning, or losing, a game after bringing out their competitiveness was just like that, speaking to their most primal senses, wasn’t too different from Jaemin taking a too hot shower or intentionally riling people up until his tail popped out either. 

“Who’s going to take you home if not me?” His retort came in an entirely un-demonic way, eyes wide and lips pushed into a pout around his sweet, undeterred despite the scoff he heard coming from his side. 

Lucas just grinned widely, tail wagging a bit faster before it halted, standing up straight, a sign of attentiveness. “What about you, Renjun? Are you going to join us tonight?”

There was something entirely irresistible about the were speaking so honestly, straight from his heart that wasn’t straight at all, and Jaemin could see it in the way the beast’s protests died down slowly, until nothing but a low grumble came out. As good as a _yes_ as they could anticipate from the older after having been just been roped into plans that weren’t his, and for someone trying to act stone cold, Renjun was fueled by too much fire burning within his chest to not act warm and receiving as well. 

Only when the shifter was out of earshot, had caught up to Mark and the others to head for the lockers, did Renjun react by thrusting his elbow between Jaemin’s ribs with deadly accuracy. “My drinks will be on you too, idiot,” he demanded and, well, Jaemin was also a creature made of fire so who was he to resist?

(At least his anticipations had been right - come midnight, he had a drunk and giggly wolf thrown over his lap, ears happily wiggling around, returned to their wolfish shape, and fingers too sharp to be considered bearing nails pawing at his arms. His third bank account had shrunk by a tedious bit thanks to Jaehyun’s ridiculous efforts and, across the table, meeting eyes burning with tender fire, he thought it was just the right place to be.

“You know that I _reeaaallyyyy_ love you, right, hyung?” Lucas slurred from beneath, called for his attention, and Jaemin ignored what effect this manner of formality had on him. Blame it on hell and their obsession with ranks or whatever. 

Mark gagged into his glass, Jaehyun cooed in adoration, and Jaemin felt his heart stutter within his chest. He was careful in the way he linked his hand with Lucas’, entwining their fingers carefully, and told himself it was because he didn’t want to have his arm sawed up from claws. Not because his boyfriend’s hands were warm and big and soft around his own - a model’s hand indeed. He was also quite distracted from not leaning down right now and kissing his boyfriend all over because, drunk or not, they were still in public and some things were better kept private. The bathroom though….

“Don’t even think about it,” Renjun declared, placing another glass of Soju down in front of him. Maybe drinking was the only other category age mattered, when who poured drinks for whom was decided on age, and Jaemin felt a pang of guilt for having been poured a glass by his fiery companion without yet having returned the favor. Part of him was also miserable for having been so easily seen through, transparent to those burning eyes only. 

Perhaps he was easier to read than he had first anticipated, and the moment thoughts shaped within his mind, the older spoke up again, “And don’t think about that either. Just finish your drinks and take him home, will you? Before this ends with another scandal at his expanse.”

Oh, right, because that happened. Last time, actually. After Lucas - too drunk, too hot, and too close to his rut - had taken off his shirt out on the streets and insisted he go home half naked. It went without saying that they had attracted some attention, pictures had been taken, and not too few had ended up all over the social media after people recognized the model as who he was.

On second thought, Jaemin should take Lucas home and avoid another scandal, for as much as he liked Lucas’ body and liked that Lucas liked his own body, there were a few too many revealing shots placated around their home for Jaemin not to desire some harsh beauty again. At least, guessing by the others’ expressions, this time they’d let him off the hook more easily. And he needed someone to take care of him tomorrow morning too. Damned be those werewolf metabolisms digesting alcohol a bit too fast. What was the hellfire in his veins good for if not for burning off alcohol? Right? Well, apparently for everything else and keeping them warm in the outside cold while having to wait for a taxi a few minutes later.

“Hyung…” Lucas’ words still came out as a slur, wet and messy where the taller had nuzzled his face in the little space between Jaemin’s neck and the fur lining of his coat. “I really love you, hyung… Would ask you to marry me but” - interrupted by a hiccup and a little stagger, it were the demon’s hands to keep them in place - “we can’t, so… want to mate you, hyung… Bit your pretty neck and tear your pretty skin and show the world you’re mine, hyung…”

Jaemin’s nostrils flared lightly, the inhale of air sharp and biting, too cold against his warmed up throat. No one had ever proposed such a thing to him, neither marriage nor a bond, no mating or claiming of similar seriousness - rather, some had even argued demons weren’t made for that, for serious love. He’d deny them, tell them that demons were nothing but the personification of free will and free will included making your own decisions, making your own rules, draw the lines in sand with the stick you held. They didn’t get it.

Lucas got it, apparently. And Jaemin, honest to hell, wished the younger would remember it come morning, bring it up before his next rut, because he, too, was curious whether a claiming mark would stay for life.)

˚ੈ♡‧₊˚⚜∙⡀

“Triple chocolate milkshake with strawberry syrup and sweetened milk, double whipped cream, chocolate drizzle and fresh strawberries,” the waitress called out as she placed the sundae glass down in front of Jaemin, not even pulling a facial muscle while she rattled off his order. As if the demon might have actually forgotten what he had asked from her just a little while earlier. With her other hand she put down a plate and stated in the same monotone way, “And a grilled cheese sandwich with extra chicken breast and mayo.”

As soon as she had come by, she was gone as well, and Jaemin was left with little more than the scrutinizing gaze of his boyfriend, his precariously balanced tower of whipped cream, and their gazes meeting above it. Underneath the table, it was his heart-shaped tail tip reassuringly patting against Lucas’ thigh, his silent claim on the mode who had been eyed by strangers once too often today. Again, Jaemin liked to show off his pretty boyfriend, yell at the world that he was dating the most adorable werewolf out there - and famous model on top - but not during a _date_. He had to put his claim somehow.

At times like these only it was a downside Lucas was quite as venti-sized, all big charms and big hard and wide smile which was currently awfully amiss on that handsome face. Albeit Jaemin couldn’t even make out all of it thanks to his milkshake decorations, something he had to work on so he snatched one chocolate-dipped strawberry from the top and looked at the younger with his eyebrows raised. An encouragement not going by misunderstood as the shifter said, “I have known you for five years now, baby, but I still don’t understand how you can possibly stomach something like that.”

“Because it’s not as sweet as you are, Lucas,” Jaemin retorted with his higher tone, jutting out his lower lip a bit while he blinked his eyes prettily at the younger. With some more pressure, he nudged his foot against his boyfriend’s, asking for affection he received, knees touching, bare skin warm against his own, jeans torn in too familiar fashion despite the cold weather outside. 

There had been times he had been more uncertain of his habits, this subconscious need for reassurance and fondness, the way he so openly showed his adoration to everyone he liked. There had been times it had backfired and left him more lonely than before, when people had told him he was _too much_ or he had become the laughing stock. (A stupid idea, considering he was a demon, though.) And in all of his lifetime, there had been few people to be quite as receiving of his physical affection as Lucas was. There was Johnny, of course, but Johnny would fade away and Lucas would last - Lucas had a chance of staying with him for longer and Jaemin _really_ didn’t mean to mess it up at any point. 

Through Lucas he had also found out that Jaehyun was simply an abomination. Werewolves were cuddly, weak for head scratches and belly rubs, not too different from the dogs Jaemin loved so much, and, as commonly known, dogs were the personification of love. It seemed only right to call Lucas the same - his personification of love, and the person he wanted to care for so much. (Not that he wasn’t as intent still on making Jaehyun receive all of his love as well. He had no other bar hopping mate, after all, and drinking made werewolves awfully affectionate.)

As expected, despite being so flirty himself, Lucas made an awkward little choking sound at the compliment, was quick to return his focus to his sandwich instead. Despite the constant complaints about Jaemin’s intake of sugar, the latter was also highly aware that the shifter would end up ordering seconds in a matter of minutes. Not too unexpected of an outcome when someone was as big and sexy and cute, all at the same time. Because Jaemin utterly refused to accept his adorable and handsome boyfriend to be associated with something big and evil like the wolf from red riding hood, regardless of already having seen the younger lose it in a fight before. (Which wasn’t to say it hadn’t been one hell of an attractive sight back then, but Donghyuck had blamed the same upon Jaemin being borne from hellfire and just crooked in the mind.)

Simply for that same reaction, for seeing his usually confident boyfriend a bit flustered, Jaemin tightened the hold his tail had on Lucas’ thigh a bit, blinked at the younger prettily, “So naturally I’d like to devour you more. It’s too bad I can’t right now.” Satisfaction bloomed within his chest, seeing the tender flush rise to the were’s cheeks, glistening thanks to the thin layer of tinted moisturizer, because models were supposed to look pretty and flawless all the time. As if Lucas weren’t pretty and flawless enough already. 

His boyfriend halted around the bite he had meant to take, with already have the sandwich gone when Jaemin had barely worked his way through the whipped cream on top of his milkshake. Lucas would so order seconds. But there was also that hint of red and the little shudder the demon could perceive with his advanced sight, the telltale sign of a shift, when instincts reacted and threatened to take over reason, because humans were animals but at least wolves didn’t lie about the same. Honest about their roots, their natural behavior and instinctive reactions, and it was like the best of both worlds for he had a furball to cuddle and a boyfriend to love. 

“Just kidding,” Jaemin smiled brightly, the loose part of his tail not attached to either of their bodies swayed around happily, a clear expression of his joy. For as much as he liked to keep his demonic traits hidden at home, he didn’t quite feel the same at home. One might think it would be the other way around, that he could finally be himself at home, no longer had to hide his horns and tail, but it wasn’t. His demonic traits, they were like a business suit, and in this current age and day they kept the people off his back, too scared to approach him, and only their customers at the café seemed to no longer be intimidated by the supernatural. 

Coming home, it felt too sweet to make his tail disappear along with his horns, a deed easier done when they were not like a metaphor of the boner he had for his boyfriend, when they had not been provoked by instincts but released voluntarily the moment he stepped outside. There had been times it had been different, when coming home had been the relief he had needed, when he had felt good about being able to light the fire in his furnace with a snap of his fingers and no longer having to fear that he might get hunted down for simply having been born that way. Circumstances changed throughout the years, especially through the centuries, and Jaemin had done no more than adjusted. 

Almost always it worked, but today the emphasis seemed to be on _almost_. 

With society opening up more, there had also been more and more outings of those interested in the inhuman, the perverse curiosity of whether shifters’ genitalia were resemblant of their animal counterparts or not, the fascination they had with finding out whether demons, witches and spirits used their magic for pleasure as well. It had been interesting in the beginning, now it was just boring, as if him having a pretty face and/or horns was enough of a justification to talk him up. All the more so when his tail evidently was showing the alignment he had.

The young ones sometimes felt trap to it, welcome hell, the younger version of him had fallen for it, for the way his heart quivered as he felt desire vibrate around him, hidden behind a sugary smile and wide eyes. He must be more starved than he had thought… Maybe he should call in at prison again… 

“Hi! I hope I am not intruding?” The girl asked, and to Jaemin she was no more than that, albeit her heavy make-up belied her age, gave away how she must have been somewhere in her mid-twenties. A child in his eyes alone, because all those rules he applied even to the younger members in the circle of longevity he did not apply on those who were mortal, who grew up with a different understanding of living, who were greedy and always rushing forward. 

Jaemin tried to express with his face that, yes, she very much was intruding, that she was bothering him on his date with his boyfriend. Only it seemed to reach her the wrong way, based on the way she brushed back her hair in a way she must have thought to be attractive, seeming more clumsy than that. “You’re just really my type and life is short, right? So I was wondering whether you’d give me your number and-”

Before she had finished, he was already crooking his finger at her, gesturing the receive her phone to possibly fulfill her wish of getting his number. Like hell he would. The moment the device was in his hand, it was already gone, consumed by fire so hot it left nothing but a trail of smoke and droplets of metal he caught with his hand lest they would leave behind marks on the floor. “As you can see,” the demon added sweetly, and he could feel the horns on his head prolong, no longer the amiable excuse of a little goat’s, they were already starting to curl backwards, stopped only by the warning pressure of Lucas’ knee against his, “I am a bit preoccupied. But I’ll gladly refer you to my hubby’s agency so you can send the bill for your new phone there.”

He was already waving the business card between his fingers, and it was the last she did to snatch it from him before she stomped out of the café, saving herself the embarrassment of being gossipped about for longer. It took but a minute and her friends were trailing after her, evidently looking equally as flustered. The sight of didn’t occupy his mind of for long, someone else calling for his attention - or rather, Lucas was reaching for it, with his fingers wrapped around one of the demon’s horns, thumb trailing over the tip, tracing the little indents and marks the corneous material carried. 

“You were rude.” It wasn’t a question, neither was it an accusation, it was but a statement the younger had made and it wasn’t wrong, not when Jaemin was aware of his behavior. Still, the older only jutted his lips out in a pout, carrying his sulky expression until he could see the twitch of the corners of Lucas’ plush lips that gave away the were’s approaching smile. 

“She was rude,” he mumbled, clawed fingers reaching for a strawberry to pick from his tower of cream to push past his lips, forked tongue swiping over them right after. “She shouldn’t have talked to me if she only wanted to interrupt us… She’s just fetishizing. And she clearly ignored you. I can’t stand that.”

The shifter seemed stunned for a moment, before he broke into a wide grin, full of mischief and delighted and so endearing that Jaemin couldn’t help tightening the hold his tail had on the other’s firm thigh a bit more. “You didn’t not enjoy their attention. You just wanted her to flirt with me too.” It was a giddy statement, the demon might as well have told him about a shared vacation or whatever. But he probably didn’t mind as much, not when Lucas looked so happy with his realization.

“You’re mine,” he answers, easy as it is, his eyes burning with the heat of hell and all the love he had for his wolf, “And I am yours.” His tongue wrapped around his straw on each side to pull it in and past his lips, meaning to take a sip, build of the tension for his continuation, “And we come as a package deal. I’m not gonna bother with some stupid girl who cares more about my horns than wooing my boyfriend.”

“Hubby,” Lucas corrected, that wide beautiful smile still on his lips, canines too sharp to be human, teeth too white to be fair, and eyes too warm for Jaemin not to feel his heart skip a beat. Those same eyes now traveled down his face, past his lips and chin and towards the spot where his neck met shoulder, where a scar lingered that hadn’t yet healed, as if the Devil himself had agreed on their union. “You said ‘hubby’ to her.”

Jaemin blinked, once, twice, then he grinned widely, let go of his straw so he could lean over the table instead, look up at Lucas’ with all the fire in his eyes he could possibly conjure. “Let’s go shopping for a ring later. I’ll propose to you so we can make my words come true. You already know,” he hummed, licked over his lips again, the separate halves entwining viciously, “That demons should never lie.” 

  
  


˚ੈ♡‧₊˚⚜∙⡀

Shooting sets are always draining, Jaemin had realized fast into their relationship, and yet it was interesting how the focus shifted time and time again, like a clutter of bees in a nest, they were whizzing around and yet kept still. The make-up artist in the corner was carefully taking the cosmetic products off the other models’ skin, one in turn, while the hair stylist undid the several braids on the female model’s head, and despite them being halfway across the room, Jaemin could smell the stench of hellfire and the overt sweetness of flowers and sugars, perfect caramel, luring in prey. _Succubus_. Suddenly he felt more glad he kept kissing protective marks into Lucas’ skin. 

Talking of his boyfriend! The were was standing behind the clothing rack, angled so they had some sort of privacy of changing in the grand studio, while the photographer scrolled through the pictures, assistants putting the artificial light sources back into place along the wall. The sets, slowly taken apart, had been pretty originally - all white furs and red velvet, black satin cushions set across the floor, bordeaux chiffon hung up and around, it was the very impression of seduction and temptation. Under his breath, Jaemin snorted. What a way to sell a perfume.

“Jaemin!” Lucas called out, and as fast as he had said that, he was already in front of the demon, all gummy smile and expressive eyes. The subtle glow of foundation was still residing on his skin, lashline emphasized by the most miniscule amount of powder liner, and hair styled back in little waves. To say the wolf was handsome would be a blatant understatement, and even Jaemin’s heart was doing a little awful thing within his chest. Disappointment took over the excited look too fast, expression falling and easily imaginable wolf ears pressed tight to his hair, “I’m so sorry for having you come here! There was some delay and-”

Jaemin interrupted the younger by pressing his finger to the plush and painted lips, a faint hint of red sticking to his finger when he pulled it away. This time it was on him to smile brightly while he reached down for the subtly shimmering hand, luminescent body oil or whatever product had been used. Maybe Jaehyun would’ve known. “You don’t need to apologize. Just make sure you look pretty on your magazine cut, baby. I know just the right place to hang them with those colors!”

Regardless of the subtle red blooming across Lucas’ cheeks there was no hint of protest, already too used to having all his little success displayed with equal fervor as the big achievements, book shelves in their living room holding all the magazines Jaemin bought, sorted by publisher and date, just so he could show his boyfriend that he was proud. It had been a concern at first, proud and upstanding Lucas, a wolf wanting to fend for himself, and getting provided by someone else didn’t seem right, standing in his old pack too high for perfect hunting abilities. No matter how often Jaemin had spoken up on that, how often he had emphasized that he had had so many decades to build money, that he himself wasn’t aware of all the places it had gone because that’s what he had professionals for, that it shouldn’t matter, it hadn’t been until Lucas’ career had picked up that it became more miniscule of a topic.

“Let’s go now,” the shifter insisted instead of denying the older of his wishes, a tender smile on those beautiful lips, the color making Jaemin want to kiss him silly. It was endearing how this certain expression had never changed, whenever they went on a date it was as if it were their first, a tender smile, tender hold on his hand, this reluctance in showing strength that showed all the control, the honesty behind feelings that were carefully expressed instead of recklessly released. Verging gap, between excitement and withholding, it was this difference that had pulled Jaemin in further, sent him spiraling down because, in a way, he had found his match. 

(He also had found someone of similar spirits in Johnny but, for one, was Johnny more of a brother than an interest, then he was human too, a no-go in Jaemin’s books and for his lingering heart, and he was already taken. What a troublesome thing dating for longevity was indeed.)

Leaving turned out to be a quick process, once Lucas had retrieved his things from a couch and told his manager goodbye for the day. Politely saying farewell to all the staff and he was gone, walking down the hallways with Jaemin to reach the elevators, metal doors sliding open for them and close behind them. It was the short trip downstairs Jaemin took advantage of, fingers skimming over so he could adjust the scarf around the younger’s neck properly, make sure it draped beautifully, befitting of a model as handsome. And before the doors could slide open again, he was quick to steal a kiss off his boyfriend’s lips, content little smiles on their lips equally. Just perfect.

Surrounding them, hung up in the trees, were countless fairy lights, shining beautifully upon the skating rink and, more importantly, upon Lucas as well. Softly it emphasized the glow of his still lasting foundation, made his lips more pink, hair almost shining, and it was a beautiful sight to Jaemin who was already stretching his legs, letting his shoes collide with a little clacking sound.

“You know,” the younger spoke up, shoelaces croaking from how tight they were pulled around the hooks, “when you take me to a luxury hotel, _this_ is not what I anticipate to happen.” Something between disappointment and hesitation swirled in those warm honeyed eyes, something Jaemin could only fault on the loss of a cozy room and the intimidation of the skating rink in front of them. Still, it was a beautiful sight, with the illuminated trees and the subtle pink glow of headlights pointed downwards, the cityscape lain out in front of them to look at while they slowly went their circles. More than that, and one of the final reasons he had chosen this place out of all available, was simply the lack of a crowd. Just every once in a while he would prefer to have a date with his boyfriend without getting interrupted by people. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Jaemin chided softly as he pushed himself up from the bench to approach the rink instead. His first steps were tentative, it was a bit of a challenge to keep control on the overly smooth surface after he hadn’t been on it for so long. Only for his years of practice paying off was he able to gain a footing quickly, fast to pick up speed and circle around the rink once, twice, his attention focused on Lucas who had barely managed to get off the bench and approach the rink, skillful in his balancing, a trait he’d be fast to lose. Walking on solid ground wearing skates was easier than hitting the frozen surface, too smooth to offer support for the slim blades.

Exactly once that happened, the demon could no longer keep all the love and endearment from radiating outside, just watching Lucas clumsily try to gain foothold on the ice was enough to make his heart almost burst. It was a funny contradiction, to see his usually so athletic boyfriend, the one who joined charity runs because he knew it mattered to Jaemin and endorsed a responsible healthy lifestyle to his followers (not the kind where he tells youth to never eat sweets again but to at least make sure they work it off properly if they already forego the healthier berries), the one who had inhuman strength and displayed animalistic precision, now skitter across the ice like a newborn calf. There was need to mention that skating was definitely something people had to get used to first, and in between all the other sports they had previously tried together, like surfing or water skiing or cycling or rock climbing, it was almost funny that they had skipped over the easiest ones, like rollerblading or ice skating. At least they had plenty of time to make up for all they missed.

Sadistic, like any proper demon would be, and patient, Jaemin just kept watching for a bit, going as far as showing off as he easily skidded backwards across the rink, eyes trained on the younger and those perfect proportions looking unfairly good even under these circumstances. Only once it seemed the were would no longer be able to keep his balance did he dart forward to prevent a fall, arms straining to keep the younger in check because, regardless of his slender looks, Lucas was _heavy_. (The demon had always blamed it on all that invisible fur.)

“Ya, ya, ya,” he scolds in the most affectionate way he can muster, which must be quite the impressive one, based on the look he caught from a couple bypassing them. “Didn’t you ever learn this before?” Barely awaiting Lucas to regain his balance, Jaemin has already grabbed the younger’s hands, colder than his own, paws never as heat regulating as a demon’s skin would be so he intentionally channeled some heat into his palms to keep the younger’s fingers warm. His own steps were careful at first, as he slowly dragged Lucas along, slowly skidding across the rink in uneven circles, until the last trace of a lack of balance has left the wolf’s figure. Rather the shifter looked almost elegant now, swaying carefully with Jaemin’s little pulls, weight shifted carefully and no second incident occurring. 

There was a hint of confidence making its appearance in the demon’s heart, as he let go of one of Lucas’ hands - despite the younger’s whiny protest - to skate alongside him instead. It went well for a bit before their synched steps became a bit wobbly around the first curve. The werewolf, not used to having to build his own momentum, skittered around a bit, cautiously kept out of harm’s way by the smaller’s steady hold. Longer than three rounds it took them, until the model managed to turn curves without another blunder, and they even managed to switch positions - admittedly, mostly thanks to Jaemin - just so the demon could make certain that both hands were kept warm thanks to his efforts. 

To their side, with the ever fading daylight, the cityscape became more prominent, bright colorful and blinking lights that created the backdrop of their date, and it kept drawing the demon’s attention too, in between caring about his still a bit clumsy boyfriend. It was endearing and satisfying alike, to watch Lucas slowly grow accustomed to this new exercise, the continuous forward movement and weight shifting, the attempt at tricks that were doomed to fail but fortunately without ever falling. Jaemin would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to that precious butt. It was his favorite butt, after all. 

Surprisingly, and without warning, because else it wouldn’t be as much fun, Jaemin grabbed the younger by the hips to steer him towards the railing, towards where they could overlook the cityscape in all its glory. Lucas’ encounter with the border wasn’t nearly as smooth as the mischievous instigator’s, red clothed arms trapping the counter and, even in skates, the demon had to tiptoe a bit so he could rest his chin on the taller’s shoulder. “Isn’t it pretty?” He mumbled softly, barely finished and he had already pressed his lips to what was revealed of Lucas’ neck, so enticingly presented to him. Almost could he feel the shiver running down the younger’s spine.

“You didn’t take me here for the view, did you?” The werewolf grinned and, oh, how right he was. But Jaemin didn’t want to reveal all his cards at once, rather, he pressed another kiss, and one more, and another, to Lucas’ nape, hair tickling his nose and smell of hairspray invading his nostrils, not the most comfortable, merely something he had to bear with until he felt the younger slowly lose focus. It was then only that he dared remove one hand, when he was certain the other wouldn’t immediately pick up on it, to procure a little velvet sachet from his pocket. 

Dangling, swaying left and right, it hovered in front of the wolf’s eyes who didn’t dare reach for it immediately. Presents from Jaemin, especially the small ones, were never cheap, something they were both aware of. Since the beginning, Lucas had always declared that getting treated to dinner or taken to the cinema was more comfortable to him than receiving luxury bags and expensive jewelry. Certainly it was one of the reasons they worked so well, regardless of all, that they liked to keep it simply, to focus more on each other than the hoax that was living a rich relationship. 

“Take it,” the demon demanded softly, and he felt all too content with pouring the sole item within the little bag into Lucas’ open palm. It was a ring, seemingly inconspicuous at first sight, silver band framing a row of red stones, finely polished and cut into little shapes, it wasn’t a ring that seemed too feminine or overdone, surprisingly simple in design despite its purpose. A purpose Jaemin didn’t even have to say out loud, based on the way the younger clambered to put it on his finger already, a perfect fit. 

Such had happened so fast, the demon had barely been able to start with, “The inside-” He broke off, interrupted by Lucas’ unkempt enthusiasm, and he didn’t even bother to put on a pout or speak up again. His boyfriend would realize soon enough, that two hearts had been engraved on the inside, interlaced, framed by their initials. The sign that, despite all their differences, at least their hearts were aligned right and intertwined. Just like their fingers now, as Jaemin entwined his with Lucas’, felt the metal brush cold against his digit. Instead, he muttered, “It looks good on you…”

He doesn’t await his boyfriend’s expression, to receive a kiss of gratitude or anything, as he instead pulls his phone out of his pocket to snap a quick picture of their combined hands. “Should let the whole world know,” he purrs, the embers of hell making his voice smooth as he posts it on his social media without restraint. There’s nothing better than getting to show his boyfriend off - arrogance, gluttony - he’s also no more than a simple demon indulging in the sinful delights of life. 

As one might expect from posting such a thing, the reactions were quick to come, Lucas’ followers familiar with Jaemin’s accounts, and a little tag here, a small emoji there, and already had he opened the floodgates to chaos. He was thriving on it, albeit he wanted to indulge his lover more. This, this moment right there, was one he wanted to capture for eternity, with more than his superior eyes and unfailing memory. Thus he put in his strength to haul them around, his back pressed against the railing, Lucas’ in his arms and the camera mode already changed to make both their faces appear on screen. “Make V,” he mocked a recent idol hit with a wide grin, snapping several selfies at once - including one of the wolf indeed making the requested pose, ring glimmering prettily on his hand. 

Seconds later, with both arms wrapped tightly around the younger’s waist, Jaemin had them skid across the ice again, relying on Lucas to make sure they steer out of other people’s path while it was on the demon to push. “I’m glad you like it,” he finally said, his voice just loud enough, despite being muffled by Lucas’ jacket, to be heard by someone with hearing abilities as good as his own. There was a hint of satisfaction, primal possessiveness and demonic greed, behind knowing that he had put his own claim on the younger. All the more so since whose mark was already etched into the older’s skin, bite mark burning whenever Jaemin as much as thought of his mate, as if it could sense the affection seeping through his every firemade cell. 

“Red has always been your color, Jaemin.” It was a statement and yet more, with all the red enclosed in the ring. They both were aware it was more than an accessory, more than what humans would consider an engagement ring, albeit they could still register their marriage. (Which might not be too bad either way, despite the werewolves especially having fought court after court to make mating have the same standing as a wedding. But that was between wolves, not interspecies… Not secure enough, hellfires be damned.)

The demon grinned contently, buried his face between Lucas’ shoulderblades in an effort to be close. Maybe too close, for one moment he felt the pressure and pull against his skates and the next they were rolling over the ice, barely so dodging some human trying to impress his girlfriend. Jaemin’s tal whipped happily against the frozen water, leaving a few wet spots as, even without him putting an effort, the heart-shaped tip was way too warm, heated by the afterlife and leaving traces almost everywhere. He couldn’t help laughing, his ass growing cold from being sat on the ground and he looked at Lucas’ tangled all around him, affection dripping from his own eyes, warmth radiating not only because of the species he belonged to, “Maybe this is the sign for us to stop. We should get going anyways, before the restaurant closes.”

Trust a hungry wolf to start preying at the mention of food, clumsily getting up to his feet, wobbling a bit at the initial try to keep his balance, and the smile tugging on the corner of Jaemin’s lips only grew wider. “Go on,” he cooed, and the permission was all Lucas needed to head towards the doorway of the rink to go retrieve his shoes and settle on a bench. Because the younger had picked up both their shoes, it was easier for the demon to take it slow, to leisurely make his way over to that bench to undo the laces with more efficiency than the wolf could possibly use. 

Regardless of the headstart, Jaemin was the first to finish, up on his feet and skates dangling from his hands, he was just about to retrieve the second pair when a little shriek escaped his lips. Lucas’ arms warm around his soaked bottom which, honestly, he should dry before they entered a world renowned hotel chain’s restaurant, and the younger’s brown eyes sparkling warmly. “I love you, Jaemin. And I want to spend my life with you.”

Barely so, the older held back his little coo of endearment, not wanting to break the mood regardless of all the affection he felt for his handsome wolf. If this was the beast red riding hood had to encounter, Jaemin would have willingly gone into that forest. “I love you too,” he smiled sweetly, voice low and honest, not pitched the way he usually tended to, because Lucas was not the person he would still need to charm. “And for as long as I can, I want to spend my time with you.” Because, without doubt or any unfortunate incidents, he would survive the younger, and yet it was the mark on his neck that wouldn’t fade, were the pictures on his walls that wouldn’t vanish, was the ring on Lucas’ finger that would become dust. 

Longevity could be a curse, but it was all the love he was allowed to feel that was a blessing as well. Love he felt for this man in front of him, that consumed his every fiber and made his heart race within his chest, that had him horns over tail, infinitely falling in love, had him wearing those pink tinted glasses he didn’t want ever want to lose. “You’re my only mate,” he promised, there and then, and maybe it wasn’t the ideal time to proclaim that, with his jeans soaked and his tail making people trip, with honking in the background and Lucas’ nose all red. But there never was a _perfect_ moment in life, not when their mating had been interrupted by their annoying neighbor, not when he had proposed in a restaurant in the least possible romantic way. Life wasn’t perfect, and that was a truth only time could tell. Life wasn’t perfect, but the werewolf in his arms was perfect for him.

“You’re going to be my only mate,” he promised, a promise he would wear like the ring on Lucas’ hand, a promise he sealed with a kiss pressed onto dry red lips, coarse from the cold but warm from love. A promise that would last as long as his life. And he would have a long life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who's made it this far! I hope you enjoyed this read and didn't find it quite as struggleworthy as I did, haha
> 
> If you want to reach out to me, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starrymeis) or talk to me via [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/starrymeis). 
> 
> Wishing you all to stay healthy and safe this holiday season, and please check out all the other fics posted to [rarepair fest](https://twitter.com/nctrarepair) as well ~ !!


End file.
